LostSouls
'' "That’s not what yer mom said when I was fuckin’ her last night." '' —LostSouls Biography When you take a look at the Wings bootlickers, they are all pitiful souls but, there is no soul that induces douche-chills more so than the one by the name of LostSouls. LostSouls appeared in the WingsofRedemption story line likely through a mutual friend he had with Wings. It started off with Lost and his friends carrying Wings through Call of Duty, Wings streaming whilst they were playing. Initially, most thought that Lost was one of them coloreds but later, we learned that this was not the case. Lost puts on a facade of being a big, bad gangster that used to bust caps in muhfuckas’ asses back in his youth. He frequently goes on about how his content is for “grown folks” and that he “doesn’t give a fuck about yer feelings”. This may lead you to the question: “Why would a guy like this be hanging out with a faggot crybaby like Wings?” The reality is just another mustard-stained wife-beater-wearing internet tough-guy that can only sling "yer mom" jokes and likes to challenge people to fights in Call Of Duty lobbies fully knowing he'd never meet up and fight someone under those circumstances. The reason for Lost's nut-hugging behavior also becomes increasingly evident when--influenced by Wings--he began streaming and uploading to Youtube. As he pushed out rising volumes of content, the more we got to know about him and the more the mystery began to unravel. We began to bare witness to just how much in common he and Wings shared. LostSouls’ Youtube career is a rather uneventful tale. He just started streaming himself playing Call of Duty with a group of people including the likes of i10Balla, CroMagnum, MrAzuzAli, ItsDeltaElite, and a few others. They formed a small, tight-knit group whose members play games with each other. The biggest audience Lost ever reached was the one time he appeared on Wings’ failed second podcast attempt “The Podcast Show”. Lost was invited to be a guest for episode 85. The episode was just as shit as the rest of them and Lost talked maybe 4 times in almost two-and-a-half hours. After this, he hasn’t appeared on any other podcasts and has stuck to just streaming and uploading to Youtube. As he grew more comfortable with streaming, he began more frequently utilizing his webcam. The truth was then revealed to us that Lost was, much like Wings, a fat, white, four-eyed, bumpkin. As his streaming pastime progressed, he grew increasingly more comfortable with broadcasting himself to the point where he felt cozy enough with introducing “his” family to his audience: his "wife" who he's not married to and "his" daughter who isn't actually his. We learned that Lost was being BLACKED by a chunky African American woman and, much like Wings, is a simp that was reduced to raising another man’s kid to get a whale to sleep with him. LostSouls uploaded a video cannot find it at the moment but this will be replaced when I do detailing the story of how he and his “wife” got together. If I recall correctly, this story boiled down to Lost doing some illegal shit and he needed this whale-woman to cover his ass. She was dumb enough to help him and he got googly-eyes for her. Understanding the similarities between Wings and LostSouls provides a much clearer picture as to why Lost continues to support Wings. Lost, whether consciously or not, sees himself in Wings: a weak, gluttonous, fatass, hillbilly with no ambitions that can’t get pussy without taking care of someone else’s kids. That being said, if he’s pressed about it, he will break and acknowledge some of the more outlandish traits exhibited by Wings like he did when he joined the “Sean Ranklin Fans” Discord. As it stands now, Lost continues to stream and upload on Youtube. His content uploaded to Youtube usually consists of either fake stories told over Call of Duty or Ghost Recon gameplay or--more likely--reuploads of his livestreams. He occasionally pops into Wings’ streams to protect Wings from the big bad trolls, although, after Wings yelled at Lost for no reason just for asking Wings about his thoughts on the Battlefield V trailer, Lost doesn’t show up as much because he got his feelings hurt. Even after experiencing first-hand how Wings is a cunt, Lost still blindly grooms Wings’ nut hair no matter what he does and tries to parade it around as homeboy-loyalty with the horseshit line that Wings helped him get his channel off the ground. Category:Bootlickers Category:The Podcast Show‎ Category:Wings' Online Sphere‎